Daniel x Jax una historia diferente
by migue . A
Summary: e estado buscando una historia de Daniel y Jax pero no e encontrado asi que decidí escribir mi propia historia


**Como no encontré ninguna historia de every witch way acerca de Jax y Daníel hice mi propia historia **

Pov: Daniel

Estaba feliz de haber regresado de las vacaciones de verano, por fin podría ver a Emma y ahora que no tiene poderes creo que nuestra relación será mejor que antes. Genial ahí viene.

"hola Emma"

E: hola Daniel, como te fue en las vacaciones de verano?

"genial solo fuimos a la playa, tu sabes solo mis padres, mis hermanos y yo, y tú que hiciste en las vacaciones?

E: …

A: hola! se les olvido que estaba aquí cierto?

No puede ser estaba tan enfocado en Emma que ni siquiera tome en cuenta a Andy

"lo siento Andy"

De repente una motocicleta llego por detrás de mí y me lleno de polvo, escuche a Andy decir algo acerca de la moto pero no le entendí bien porque aún estaba aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar y cuando por fin me recupere lo primero que escuche fue a Andy con una de sus estúpidas bromas.

A: tienes las agujetas desamarradas.

"si Andy, no caeré en eso"

E: es enserio.

Mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que en verdad estaban desamarradas, me agache para amárralas y cuando volví a mi postura original me di cuenta de que no tenía polvo.

En fin, me di la vuelta para ver quién era el que me había llenado de polvo y me encontré con un chico de chamarra de color negro, con el pelo completamente negro de una tez pálida y con unos color café, había algo en el que me parecía extraño, pero no un extraño malo o raro sino un extraño bueno, es algo que no puedo describir.

POV: Jax

Me baje de mi moto y lo primero en lo que puse mi completa atención no fue en cualquiera de las chicas que me miraban sino en el chico que tenía enfrente de mí, es alto con cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de igual manera y una altura parecida a la mía él era guapo si lo se suena extraño pero no me importa, él era muy guapo creo que a he encontrado mi nuevo objetivo en esta nueva escuela.

"hola, mi nombre es Jax, y cuál es tu nombre"

D: um, a…Daniel

" genial y tus amiga son?"

D: ella es Andy y mi novia Emma

Ok tal vez será más difícil de lo que creía, primero tendré que hacer que estos dos rompan y así Daniel será m O.

"bueno como ya saben soy Jax y soy nuevo en esta escuela alguien me enseñaría la escuela o algo parecido"

E: bueno Andy y yo no podemos porque tenemos clase de matemáticas y el profesor es mi padre y no nos dejaría pero… Daniel si puede solo le tendría que pedir permiso al profesor para no asistir a la práctica de tiburones.

D: o cierto, si quieres yo puedo enseñarte la escuela

"eso me encantaría"

A: bueno aún tenemos tiempo antes de que empiece la escuela así que podríamos hacer algo

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que faltaban 15 min. Para las clases pero quiero pasar tiempo con Daniel ahora así que, qué tal un pequeño hechizo para acelerar esto.

"claro solo dejen poner mi moto en otro lado"

Tome mi moto y la lleve a unos arbustos cercanos e hice mi hechizo.

"_rápido, rápido y sin cesar ahora mismo la campana a de sonar"_

El pequeño rayo salió de mi dedo y golpeo la campana y de inmediato sonó la campana que indicaba que era hora de las clases, regrese rápidamente con ellos.

E: lastima tenemos que irnos pero los veremos pronto.

POV: Daniel

Cuando dejamos a Emma ya Andy en su salón de clases nos dirigimos a la piscina para pedirle al profesor julio que si podría faltar al entrenamiento para enseñarle la escuela a Jax.

Llegamos a la piscina y nos encontramos al profesor.

"julio, podría faltar al entrenamiento hoy para enseñarle la escuela a Jax?, es que es nuevo y no sabe nada"

Ju: claro, solo que recuerda que mañana empezaremos con las pruebas para el nuevo integrante del equipo.

J: tal vez podría audicionar para la pruebas de mañana.

Ju: genial solo tienes que venir a la 12:00 am y audicionar.

J: gracias

Por fin, comenzamos a caminar y le mostré algunos salones donde impartían la clase de arte, inglés, química y el salón de matemáticas donde se encontraban Andy y Emma haciendo un examen, cuando llegamos al comedor no había nadie, ni alumnos ni personal de limpieza o de la cocina, nada.

J: oye Daniel quiero mostrarte algo.

"claro, que es?"

J: bueno como puedo explicarlo?, haber…, soy un brujo o hechicero o como quieras llamarme pero el punto es que puedo hacer cosas que no te imaginas y por ese motivo me expulsaron de la escuela pasada porque pensaron que libere a unas ranas que querían disecar y las envié al pantano con un hechizo.

No puede ser después de que pensé que me había librado de todas las brujas llega el y resulta que él también tiene poderes.

"ok, este… y que quieres que diga, porque yo ya había pasado esto con Emma y con la enfermera pero nunca había tratado con un… brujo"

El solo se quedó callado.

**Aquí termina el capítulo uno, escribiré cada vez que pueda pero espero escribir cada tercer día**


End file.
